


The one with a Waggily Tale.

by Omega696



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fun, Gen, M/M, Most charecters are Mentioned only, Scott and Isaac are adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1907439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega696/pseuds/Omega696
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really, it was like the Universe didn't like Isaac, I mean how else could he explain his current situation.<br/>Isaac let out a low whine.</p>
<p>Though even with a Tail Scott looks damn hot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one with a Waggily Tale.

Isaac whined low in his throat and wished the ground would swallow them hole. Really, just open up an swallow him hole rather than having to go through this.... What ever it was.

It had been fine last night, the pack had run patrols through the preserve and the outskirts of the town, then met back up at the McCall household for Pizza. Which had been eaten while they watched a movie and Scott finally saw Star Wars and was now obsessed about it wanting his own lightsabre. Then the others had called it quits, Liam had to get home before curfew, Derek was off to brood and Lydia and Danny were planning skype session with Jackson while Kira and Malia were not telling anyone what they were up too. Stiles complained about getting kicked out and Scott and Isaac had gone to Scott's and his room and went to bed.

Perfectly normal day.

Then they had woken up, well Scott had woken up first and a frantic pawing at Isaac and a nuzzleing woke Isaac up. He complained about it being to early and his voice sounded strange to him. Scott insisted he open his eyes, sounding strange too. Isaac opened his eyes and was presented with a young brown, russet and tan coloured wolf  staring at him intently.

Isaac flailed and screamed, which came out as a weird whine yowl and he pushed himself out the bed and landed hard on his tail. Yes his tail. He looked at his arms which were now furry and had paws instead of arms, and a quick look in the mirror showed him to be a young brown and blonde  coloured wolf. Even in wolf form his hair had a curl to it, damn it.

Taking a better look at the wolf he assumed was Scott he saw that it had a slightly crooked jawline and banding round the front left leg like his tattoo. He also seemed to be swithering between excitement and bouncing on his paws, to worry and concern.

"What the hell?" Isaac asked, and he realised his voice sounded weird because he was barking, but he understood the words, and so apparently did Scott because he answered and Isaac understood him.

"I have no idea dude, I woke up and went to nuzzle with you and saw a snout and paws! I woke you up as soon as I worked out it wasn't that dream."

Isaac paused. "That dream?" He asked.

Scott did the wolf equivalent of blushing and his ears flopped and his tail drooped. "Umm yeah... Sometimes... Sometimes I dream were wolves and we have a den and live in the forest with out pack, or here at home."

Isaac gave Scott a wolfish smile. "I have that dream sometimes too." To which Scott's ears perked up and his tail went up again showing he was happy with his boyfriends reply.

Suddenly the door burst open and Melissa stood there, looking like she had just woken up. "Miho, It's Saturday, my one day off, I don't know what Werewolf business your doing, but barking is not on, not at this time of the morning.... Or in general." She said then focused on the room and the two wolves sitting there, looking at her, seeming strangely familiar.

Melissa just stared at them, and Scott and Isaac stared back, then Scott had the idea of going over to a graphic design Kira had done with 'Scott' in stylised lettering which Scott had put up. He pawed at it, then looked at Melissa. Isaac took the queue and did the same with his version of the poster.

Melissa looked at the antics. "Your looking for Scott and Isaac?" She asked, then face palmed herself. "I'm asking Wolves if they are looking for my Werewolf Son and his Werewolf Boyfriend. What has my life become?" She said, Scott whine and barked again and Melissa looked at him and seemed to see the familiar features, then looked at Isaac doing the same. "oh my God... Scott, Isaac?" Melissa asked, then groaned and cradled her head when they barked in confirmation. "It's to early for this..." She groaned and knelt down and Scott came up and timidly nuzzled her as she  clapped him to reassure herself she wasn't dreaming. Scott told Isaac to come over too and he did and was clapped as well.

\--------

"So I've called around, Lydia is fine and doing research, though she says her hair has turned white and she is looking gaunt. Kira's father said that they found Kira as a fox in her room, still asleep but they are coping with things just now. Derek wasn't answering, Mr Tate said Malia was out all night and she was grounded if it was with Stiles. Danny's mom found a white Labrador in his room, I said he was looking after him for you and that Someone would be over to pick him up soon, I told his mom he had early training with you for Lacrosse and got mixed up on if he was to bring the dog to Practice. Danny must have heard and understood because I heard him bark at each point. It was the same story with Liam's folks, though they have an excited, what we're calling wolf dog hybrid, puppy bouncing around. John actually called me, Stiles is now what looks like a black fox, I'm hoping that is a left over from when he was possessed, Malia is with them and a coyote again and can't shift back." Melissa said then looked at Scott on the last point,

Scott looked at Isaac, then canted his head to show his confusion on the matter and did his best imitation of a shrug.

"Well we need to get the others in the pack and head over to Deaton's, Kira's dad is going to take her, and John has to stop at the station to check for any weird reports just in case and will take stiles. So how do we do this?" Melissa asked.

Scott perked up at that and trotted over to the storage closet and pawed it open. He rummaged around while Melissa and Isaac watched him, Scott's rear end sticking out the opening and waving his tale about as he searched. Isaac could feel himself start to drool as he watched Scott's ass shake, even as a wolf it was attractive, then whined at where his thoughts were taking him.

Scott pulled back and they saw what he was searching for, leads and harnesses. For a couple of summers Scott had done dog walking for the neighbourhood and Deaton. He had acquired several sets of spares which he was now holding in his mouth.

Isaac groaned at that. "Really Scott Leashes?" He asked.

Scott nodded and dropped the bundle. "Yeah dude, leash laws, if deputies or council ordinance see us without them, then we could get taken to the pound." Melissa had seem to get that idea as well and was reaching for a the sets.

A voice from the open back door sounded, and all turned to look, well Scott and Isaac on recognising the voice, Melissa or hearing a bark. "He's not wrong, as much as it pains me to say that." Said Derek standing at the door looking very put out. He was in the form of a black and white wolf with green eyes. On his back was a white patch of fur that looked like a triskelion.

\--------

So here they now were heading to Deatons. Melissa was leadin them, and Scott was bouncing along walking to her side like a perfectly behaved dog, he seemed to enjoy going for the walk, in his red collar, harness and lead set. Danny seemed amused and was walking beside Scott, wearing a purple set, Liam was straining to go chase things, 'Squirrels' Isaac privately thought to himself as he looked at the black and white wolf puppy. Mean while Derek was brooding of to one side and slightly behind Melissa, he may understand why they needed to not be picked up, but he didn't like it, though at least his black harness, collar and lead blended in. Isaac sighed and glared at his boyfriend, ok it wasn't his fault, but he didn't have to enjoy it so much, and he trailed along behind Melissa in a blue harness which Scott had picked out for him as blue was a favourite colour.

"Deaton better know how to fix this." Isaac mumbled.

Scott called back. "Come on Issie, I think Mom's going to take us through the park!"

Isaac just glared.


End file.
